Dark Secrets
by GGT.lover1
Summary: When Goku and Chi-Chi go out of town for a few weeks, and leave Gohan and Goten alone what will happen during this rainy night? GhXGtXTr pairings. WARNING - Contains Yaoi sex, incest, and much more.
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1 Summary: Gohan comes back from the club to find an innocent little brother.**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Start

Gohan is on his way home after a long night at the club, it was late, about 2 a.m. Goten, his little brother, who is 10 at this time, is home waiting for his big brother to come home. Their parents are out of town for three weeks or so because the Ox King is very sick, so Chi-chi and Goku decided to stay over at his house till he recovers.

Gohan doesn't usually party at clubs and stay out this late. But since Chi-chi wasn't home, Gohan couldn't help himself but go out and party with his friends. This was his only chance to get out of the house without having a curfew.

He ran towards his house trying hard to avoid the rain, and saw that all the lights in the house were on. Gohan opened the front door and looked down at Goten/

"What are you still doing up at this hour Goten, isn't it way passed your bedtime buddy?" Gohan sounded like a bum, still drunk and still dizzy.

"I was waiting for you to come home Gohan, it was starting to get real late and you usually come home early. I was getting worried that something bad might have happened to you" Goten had a sad tone to his voice and also a fear because he thought Gohan was going to get mad at him for staying up so late.

"Hey, come on, you know your big brother can take care of himself." Gohan was about to explode in anger because he didn't want Goten to see him like this. He wanted to yell at him and slap him, but he loved his brother too much. So he took a deep breath and calmed himself, "okay Goten, let's get you to bed, you must be tired."

"Yeah...Boy am I ever!"

Goten left to go in his bedroom and Gohan followed behind him to tuck him in, even though he was already 10, but Gohan felt like it was his job. After all, he was his adorable little brother who he loved dearly.

"Why do you smell funny Gohan?" Goten said as he covered his nose. He was talking about the smell of booze coming from Gohan's body. But he was too little to know what that was.

"It's nothing Goten. Some cologne spilled on me, that's all." Gohan wanted him to go to sleep because he so tired and buzzed. "Now go to sleep little bro. You want me to take you to the zoo tomorrow don't you?"

"Yeah! Oooh…Oooh I wanna go to the zoo, I wanna go to the zoo!" Goten said excitedly.

"Then it's time to sleep. Goodnight." He tucked him in and kissed him on his forehead and took off to his own room to hit the bed.

There lay Gohan, in his bed, he wasn't buzzed anymore, he just couldn't fall asleep. The thunderstorm didn't even show a sign of slowing down, and the noise of the thunder rumbling and the rain drops falling was annoying him. He also had a huge boner in his boxers that he needed to take care of. I guess every guy gets one when they are drunk he thought. Gohan decided to go under his covers and rip off his boxers revealing his 8.5 inches. He started to stroke his dick nice and easy, moaning with each stroke.

"Gohan, you still awake?"

Gohan's heart skipped a beat hearing Goten's voice. He got scared cause he felt like he was caught committing a crime. But Goten didn't know what Gohan was doing because it was dark in the room. Gohan came out from under the covers and turned on the lights.

"Yeah Goten, what is it?"

"I couldn't sleep because I'm scared of the storm. And there's a boogeyman under my bed," he cried as he ran toward his older brother and jumped on him. Goten was sitting right on top of Gohan's boner. This made Gohan's head spin. "Can I sleep with you tonight Gohan?" Goten didn't even mean to ask, as he knew that Gohan wouldn't deny him.

_A super saiyan that's scared of a boogeyman, that's the first_, Gohan thought.

"Ugh…Yeah sure, hop in buddy," Gohan quickly said in the usual Son way, with his hands on his dick, so Goten wouldn't be able to feel his boner.

"Yay! You're the best Gohan!" Goten yelled with excitement.

"Ugh...hehe…don't mention it, hehe"

He got off of his brother's lap and went in the covers beside Gohan. "Why are you naked?" Goten saw his brother naked when he went under the covers.

"Ugh...Umm...it's a teenager thing. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get older." Gohan thought how was he ever going finish his unattended dick? "Okay Goten, now go to sleep. It's way passed you bedtime now." Gohan decided to finish the job in the morning because he was too lazy and tired to get out of bed.

"Okay...Goodnight," Goten said in a sleepy voice. "You're the best brother anyone can ha...zzz."

He fell asleep.

Gohan whispered, "you too Ten...you too. Goodnight and sweet dreams." Gohan kissed him on his forehead. Goten loved to get kissed when he goes to bed.

* * *

_Ok so there was not much action in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will have all the action you guys are waiting for. Please Review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT, I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 2 Glimpse: "I can't help myself Goten...Please don't cry, it will only make me feel even worse," Gohan said in a husky yet such a soft voice._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 – Free Love

One hour passed and Gohan still couldn't sleep. He wanted to go jack off so badly. But he couldn't because his ancient bed made too much creaking noises if he got up. He knew this would wake is brother up and then he'd ask all these questions as to where he is going and such.

Suddenly, Goten started to toss and turn in bed to get into a comfy position. Next thing Gohan realized was that Goten wrapped his hands and legs tightly around him. Goten cuddled into a small ball and was hugging Gohan.

Gohan couldn't take it anymore; he was so hard now because of Goten. The body heat from Goten made him hornier by the second. Blood rushed to his head, not just up there but down there too, it made his head spin as if he was on ecstasy.

He got an idea as to how he was going to deal with this. The only way to satisfy his pleasure was to take it out on Goten. _No, what am I thinking, how could I have thought of such a disgusting idea. He's my little brother for crying out loud, I can't just take advantage of his innocence like that._

Gohan was going through denial phase. He didn't want to do this to Goten, but he couldn't resist himself. "I'm sorry Goten, you're gonna hate me for this, but I can't help myself," he whispered, taking off the blanket and unlatched Goten from him. He turned the light on just enough so he can see, but not too bright.

He slowly took off Goten's pajamas and flipped him onto his stomach. The sight of his little brothers bubble butt made Gohan rock hard. He was glad that Goten hadn't woke up because he didn't want him to go through this pain. He went over the small child's body and whispered in his ear, "I love you Goten," and kissed him once more, but on his lips.

He started feeling Goten's smooth butt and made circular motions, until finally spreading his ass cheeks apart. He started licking his hole taking in all the flavors that Goten had to offer.

Gohan actually was enjoying this; he had never imagined that he would be doing this in his wildest dreams. He took his finger and put it in his mouth to get it nice and lubricated and started to finger Goten's asshole. He knew that he would bleed if he didn't prepare him. Goten's little hole was so tight and so warm, it made Gohan go crazy.

He started to thrust his finger in and out which made Goten squirm a little. At this point, Gohan knew that Goten would wake up as soon as he fucks him. But he couldn't stop at this point; he had already gone too far.

By now he took two fingers and started doing a scissoring motion to stretch his hole out, this woke Goten up. At first Goten didn't know what was happening.

"Huh…where did Gohan go?"

He didn't realize that he was getting fingered by Gohan. He flipped on his back causing Gohan to release his fingers. He saw that Gohan was over his body on his knees and completely naked.

"Is it morning already Gohan?"

"No Goten, it's still night time."

"Then lets go back to sleep."

"Sorry Goten, I have to do this to you."

"OH…my god, Gohan, look what happened to you private, why is it so hard and big?"

Goten cried curiously as he went forth to touch his brothers dick. He wrapped his hands around it and made Gohan moan. Gohan wanted to explode when he grabbed his dick.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?"

"No Goten, it feels good. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get older." Gohan decided it was now or never. "You want to taste it."

"Eww Gohan, that's gross, why would I taste your private?" Goten said in disgust and released his dick.

"Come on Goten, I thought that you'd do anything for your big brother." Gohan said with a convincing grin.

"I will do anything for you Go…"

"Just do this one favor for my dearest."

Goten was thinking that he doesn't want to let his brother down. Suddenly, Gohan grabbed Goten's head with both hands and forced his throbbing dick into his mouth.

"I'm sorry Goten, I know you're going to hate this but I can't help myself little brother." Gohan said as he shoved his rock hard dick into Goten's mouth.

Goten was shocked by this because his brother never forced him to do stuff he didn't want to do. "Aagh...ghaa...ah...ugghg...hmmmmm," Goten choked on Gohan's dick as he thrusts in and out of Goten's mouth. Gohan was getting so horny now; his head was spinning in ecstasy. He felt Goten's teeth scraping against the base of his dick.

"Now...now Goten, don't use your teeth, you don't want to hurt your brother do you?" Gohan knew that his brother would never want to see himself in pain no matter what. He loved his big brother too much.

Gohan thought it was enough torture so he took out his dick from Goten's mouth. Goten felt funny on the inside by the taste of Gohan's pre-cum. He felt a weird sensation in his private too. His mouth also stayed wide open with saliva and Gohan's pre-cum dripping down; and he was panting like he just came back from sparring practice.

"Gohan...why are you doing this to me?" Goten cried as he had a tear drop from his eyes. Goten knew that his brother wouldn't do anything to him unless he knew it was okay. But Goten never thought that he would ever force him to do anything. He still trusted Gohan, however.

"I'm sorry 'Ten, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me my little brother, I love you Goten..." he whispered.

Then Gohan bent down and gave Goten a kiss on his forehead to make him feel better. He slowly went down and their lips locked and he gave Goten a passionate kiss. Whirling his tongue inside of Goten's mouth, he could taste his pre-cum, it made him even harder and wanting more of his little brother.

"Gohan, I...I love you too. And you can never hurt my feelings" Goten felt sad because he thought he was hurting his brother by not listening to him.

"Then let me just do this one last thing my dear" Gohan was pleased to hear that his little brother didn't hate him for this.

"NO GOHAN! PLEASE DON'T! I don't want to..."Goten yelled and pleaded and thought that Gohan was going to shove his private in his mouth again. But Gohan had something else in mind.

He quickly flipped over Goten onto his stomach and stuck three of his fingers straight into Goten's tight hole. "Ahhh!"

He was pleased that it was still moist from what he did previously. He wasted no time and quickly spat into his palm and then rubbed his dick with the saliva to well lubricate it. He wanted it to go nice and smooth for Goten.

"Gohan, what are you doing?"

"Shh...shhhh. Just try not to talk too much. It'll be over before you know it"

Gohan didn't want to waste anymore time so he and quickly positioned himself on top of little Goten. He was spreading Goten's legs apart by using his knees to hold them in place. He slowly touched Goten's entrance with the head of his cock. Gohan wanted to make sure that Goten wasn't in pain so he let the tip of his dick enter Goten's hole. He couldn't believe that such a small hole could be so warm, so moist.

"AHH...GOHAN! That hurts!" he yelled hoping that Gohan would stop this.

"I can't help myself Goten...Please don't cry, it will only make me feel even worse," Gohan said in a husky yet such a soft voice. He bent down so his stomach was over Goten's back, and wrapped his hands around Goten's chest; trying to comfort him so he would forget the pain. He slowly kissed the little boy on the cheeks and then on his lips.

Goten started to get erect, for the first time. He didn't know what this feeling was. His head was spinning and started to get a funny feeling in his stomach. The warmth of Gohan's breath in his lips made Goten go crazy; he wanted Gohan more than anything now. But he still wanted Gohan to stop because the penetration hurts him.

"Gohan, I...AHHHHHH!...OHH!...UGHHH!" He was cut off by Gohan thrusting inside of him slowly, so he can get all of dick inside of Goten. Gohan realized that Goten had a boner too, so he rubbed it with his hands making Goten feel this pleasure.

"Oh Goten...your an amazing little brother." Gohan said as he was fully in that little hole. He began to thrust in and out faster now picking up a normal pace. With each thrust in, Goten screamed and begged, "Gohan, please stop it! It...HURTS TOOO...MUCH! AHH...NOO!"

For some reason, this turned on Gohan even more, the cries of his little brother.

"YES! YES! Take it in Goten! You know you want me inside of you. OOH...OOHH!"

"PLEASE...NO!"

Goten tried very little to fight back because he knew that his brother was always stronger than him. Gohan started to thrust even faster, faster than before, constantly hitting Goten's prostate which made him even dizzier.

At this point, about 5 minutes later, Gohan was about to reach his climax, but he didn't want this get over just yet, so he stopped thrusting and let his dick go inside of Goten all the way. He picked up the little boy that was practically passed out (well not really, Goten was just exhausted from all this and tired cause it was like 2 at midnight) and sat down on the bed and let Goten sit on his lap. He needed to take care of the boner that Goten had so he spat on his right palm and started to rub Goten's dick.

"You're gonna enjoy this," Gohan said with a smirk on his face.

And in fact, Goten did enjoy this, he was still hurting because Gohan was still inside of him, but he found pleasure from Gohan stroking him.

"Gohan...why does this feel so good...so right...AGH?" Goten said with a pleasured moan in his voice.

"Yes Goten, let it out. Moan all you want, it will only make you feel even better." Gohan assured him as he wrapped his left hand across Goten's body, giving him heat from his body. He put his chin on the left side of Goten's shoulder/neck and kissed him again.

Goten's was about to reach his climax and the smell from Gohan's sweat drove him crazy.

"Oh Gohaaaann!...I can feel something is coming! I think I have to go pee pee!" Goten yelled as he felt his first ever semen reach his dick. Gohan knew that his little brother was about to cum for the first time, so he stroked his dick even faster.

"OHHHH...GOHAAAANN! YES!" Goten screamed in pleasure as he came. His semen went all over the bed; it just wouldn't stop squirting out. Gohan was amazed by this. Even he'd never ejaculated this much when first jacked off. Gohan felt the contractions of Goten's PC muscles which made his dick so hard.

There was some semen on Gohan's hands so brought it to his mouth and tasted it. He loved the taste of his little brother's cum.

"What is that Gohan?" Goten panted.

"It's called semen. That's what comes out when you stroke your Goten jr. Here, taste it." Gohan explained as he brought his hands over to Goten's face letting his brother taste his own cum.

"Yuck, this tastes weird"

"Haha...now where were we." Gohan said with a laugh.

"NO! I thought you were finished...Please Not Again!" Goten yelled with fear.

"Sorry Goten, it's my turn to cum now." Gohan cock was still so hard, and it was throbbing inside that tight little hole. He grabbed Goten by his legs and back and spun his body (with his cock still deep inside of him) so that he was facing him. He wrapped his arms around Goten's back and lifted him up then down, up then down. He had to do all the work because he knew that Goten didn't know how to ride his dick. He did this with a normal pace, but then got tired from doing all the lifting so he pushed Goten on his back really hard and placed Goten's legs so they were on his shoulders. He went real fast this time. He needed to cum so bad. All you could hear from the bedroom was Goten's plead in pain and Gohan's moan in pleasure.

"NO! IT HURTS! STOP IT PLEASE!"

"YES GOTEN! YES! Take it all in! Oh yes!" Gohan was really starting to sweat; he was practically giving Goten a sweat shower. Gohan was going too fast, you could hear his hips slam onto Goten's ass with every thrust.

"AAAH YES GOTEN. I'M GONNA CUMM!" Gohan yelled as he came so hard into Goten's ass. His squirts were so forceful, they hit darted onto Goten's prostate. Goten could feel Gohan's hot cum inside of him. This made him hard as a rock again, so he started to jack-off himself.

Gohan was impressed by this and kissed Goten and collapsed onto him. Goten came again, but this time not so hard.

"I love you Goten, you're the best," Gohan said taking the exhausted Goten and putting him in bed.

"I...love..you..t..." But Goten couldn't say another word and went straight to sleep; hugging Gohan's sweaty, hot body tightly.

Gohan kissed Goten once more and they both went to went fast asleep holding each other like they never wanted each other even more.

The storm still raining down…

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT, I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 3 Glimpse: When Goten's hair was rinsed, he opened his eyes to see Gohan's hard dick facing him._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 – This is how you…

The sunlight filled the room and the two Son brothers were still holding each, still in a deep slumber as if they haven't slept for months. It was 10'oclock now and the sunlight raced through the crack of the curtain and hit Gohan's eyes. The light made him wake up and the first thing he saw a sleeping Goten holding him, he was almost squeezing the breath out of him.

He reminisced about what he did last night. He felt guilty for taking advantage of his little innocent little brother, but it felt so good, so right. The screams and cries still echoed in his ears. He shuffled Goten's hair gently and got out of bed, carefully not to wake him.

The bathroom was cold because the window was left open and the rain cooled the temperature. Gohan stared at himself in the mirror and got disgusted at himself. He punched the tile on the wall (not too hard to break). He had no idea what he'd do now. Goten will ask so many questions and what if he tells mom and dad. He took some time to think to himself. He went back in the room to find Goten still sleeping. He decided to let him sleep and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Since Goten loves pancakes, he made that but with chocolate chips.

In the bedroom, Goten started to ruffle under the blankets and tried to find a way out. He finally found the way out and sat on the bed and stared in at the desk until a huge yawn came and then he rubbed his eyes.

"Mmm, I smell pancakes," he said with a salivating mouth.

When he got out of bed and stood up, and tried to run down for some food but he paused in the process because his ass was sore as hell. This made him recall what happened last night, what Gohan was doing to him. He thought it was okay and that Gohan needed to do that to him because it's a teenager thing. He still ran down to the kitchen with a Gohan expecting him.

"Morning squirt. Breakfast is ready," Gohan tried to play it safe and hoped that Goten didn't recall last night. He didn't know what else to say.

"Oh boy, you made me pancakes! I love you Gohan. Mom never makes me pancakes." Goten was extremely excited about the breakfast it seemed he forgot about last night. To this, Gohan was surprised because Goten didn't sound like he was mad at him.

"Hey little bro…about last night…," Gohan said in a low voice, almost whispering.

Then Goten cut him off, his mouth stuffed with pancakes, "don't worry Gohan, I'm not mad at you it that's what you think. You had to do that because it's a teenager thing, right?"

Goten showed his empty plate to Gohan so he'll know that he want more pancakes. Gohan gave him three more pancakes and poured maple syrup.

"Yeah, I guess," he played along, hoping that somehow Goten isn't gonna tell their parents.

"I'll be doing that to you when I get as old as you are," he said taking another bite.

Goten's statement made Gohan spit out his orange juice.

_Ugh, oops. What have I done._

After they both finished eating, they went to get ready because they were going to the zoo today.

"Hey Gohan, you take a shower first; I still have to call Trunks and make sure that he woke up."

"Oh yeah, I have to take you to the zoo today." Gohan left for the bathroom to take a shower.

He turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower, he didn't know what to do now.

_Goten thinks that he's gonna fuck me when he gets older. Oh great, why did I have to do that to him last night. I just hope he doesn't tell anyone what happened._

With that going through his mind, he heard the door open and then footsteps running towards the tub. The shower curtain opened and Goten jumped in.

"Goten, what are you doing, you told me to shower first."

"I know, but I need you to wash my hair."

"Okay fine." Gohan took the shampoo bottle and poured some shampoo his hands. Then he told Goten to turn around and stated to scrub his hair with the shampoo. As he scrubbed his hair, Gohan took a good note at Goten's ass. It was so beautiful. Gohan started to get erect again, just by looking at Goten's ass.

_No, no, no. This can't be happening, why am I feeling this way when I see my little brothers naked body?_

When Goten's hair was rinsed, he opened his eyes to see Gohan's hard dick facing him.

_Gohan's private is hard and big again, maybe if I put it in my mouth like last night, then he will feel good._

"Hey Gohan, look your private is hard again. I can help."

"Huh? No Goten, it okay, I'll just…Ahh, ooh." Goten started to suck on Gohan's hard cock. Gohan thought is felt so good and couldn't control himself so he started to moan loudly.

"Are you okay, I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No! Don't stop sucking!" Goten continued to suck on Gohan's dick. Since Gohan's dick was too big for Goten to take in all the way, he started to thrust into Goten's mouth. Goten was choking on his dick. After a little while, Gohan exploded in Goten's mouth, and he ate all of Gohan's cum. Little Goten laid back in the tub and Gohan noticed that he also had a hard on.

"Hey Goten, you want me to take care of you now?"

Goten knew exactly what his brother was talking about, and he remembered how good it felt last night. "Yeah Gohan, please."

Since Gohan only stroked Goten last night, he decided to suck him. Gohan took all of Goten in and made Goten moan. Gohan liked it that he made Goten moan, but he wanted Goten to be on cloud nine.

"Hey Goten, you know what will make you feel even better."

"Ooh…what?"

"Stand up and then grab the back of my head with your hands; and start to thrust your hips like I was doing to you."

"Okay, that sounds fun," Goten said as he stood up. He grabbed Gohan's head and started to thrust his dick into Gohan's mouth.

"Oh Gohan, it feels so good. I love it!"

_Yeah, I knew he would like it. Man, his dick is starting to choke me._

Goten ejaculated so hard, it hit the back of Gohan's throat.

"Your cum tastes pretty good Goten."

"Boy, am I tired."

"Haha, now let's get cleaned up and get ready so we can go to the zoo."

* * *

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT, I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 3Glimpse: __Trunks ran to the bedroom door before Goten could run out and he closed the door and locked it. "Take off your clothes right now Goten," Trunks commanded._

Chapter 4 – Virtual Game

The cold crisp air filed their lungs as they flew in the sky. Goten was ahead of Gohan because he always wants to race him, but even though Gohan is obviously faster than him, he let Goten get ahead so he doesn't get upset about losing the race. After they passed the mountains, a city setting came into view. It was West city, where Goten's best friend Trunks Briefs lives.

They decided to walk to the Briefs' mansion so the locals wouldn't notice two boys flying in the air. They walked passed many tall buildings and restaurants. They came closer to the Capsule Corp. and a giant dome started to come into view. Trunks was already waiting for them in the front yard.

"Hey Trunks," Goten yelled as he ran towards his best friend. They gave each other a hug and did their secret hand shake.

"Hi Goten, I haven't seen you in like ages. Hey Gohan."

Gohan caught up to them, "Hiya Trunks, how did you know we were coming?"

"Come on Gohan, don't be stupid. I sensed both of your ki's a little while ago, but then they disappeared, so I knew that you guys were walking here. And besides, Goten called me yesterday and said that we are going to the zoo today." Trunks had an extra grin on his face and took the Son brothers inside of Capsule Corp.

"Goten, let's go to my room, my mom made me a virtual video game and I want to test it out with someone," Trunks said rushing to his room and Goten running after him.

"I'll be going to see Bulma I guess! Come down in half an hour cause then we're gonna leave to go to the zoo!" Gohan yelled putting his hands around his mouth.

In Trunks' room, both of the boys were getting ready to put on the virtual glasses. "Hey Trunks, what's a virtual video game and what are these glasses for, I can't see a thing."

Trunks put his hands on his head and sighed because he didn't know how stupid his best friend can be. "That's because I didn't turn on the game yet, so you can't see anything in the glasses. And a virtual game is a game in which you actually go inside of the game and play. So it's like you are really there, but you won't die for real life if you die in the game."

"Ohh...well come on turn it on, turn it on." Trunks turned the game on and the first thing Goten realized is that he was in the game. Trunks came next to him in the game and said, "Now I can try out two player mode. Let's start from the beginning." Goten realized that it was a fighting game, which he loved to do. In each level of the game, they both fought the villains that the z-fighters have faced in the past.

First came Radditz, then Vegeta and Nappa. The two boys easily defeated the elite warriors. Next they were on Namek. The game started and the Ginyu Force was presented. They fought them easily by turning super saiyan. After a short period, Frieza was the next opponent to face. Things were going smoothly, but Goten wanted to play around with Frieza. But then Frieza fired a death beam behind Goten. This caused Goten to fall on his stomach and his clothes were burned off. Trunks came behind Frieza and defeated him with an energy blast.

"Hey Goten! Are you okay?" Trunks called out, running towards his friend.

"Yea I'm fine" Trunks noticed some marks and bruises on Goten's shoulders, and his ass was red too. Goten realized that Trunks saw the bruises, so he quickly took out his virtual glasses and stepped back into the real world. Trunks did the same and came back from the game. "That was a fun game, but I think it's time to go to the zoo now." Goten almost sounded like he was hiding something from Trunks.

However, Trunks knows his best friend too well. "Wait a second Goten." Trunks ran to the bedroom door before Goten could run and he closed the door and locked it. "Take off your clothes right now Goten," Trunks commanded.

"What, why do you want me to take off my clothes?"

"Because I want to know where you got those bruises from."

Goten stared to sweat and he became nervous because he knew that he'd have to tell Trunks the truth. "What bruises. Uhh, I don't have any bruises..." Trunks ripped off Goten's clothes revealing the bruises and the red ass.

"There you see, now stop lying to me and tell me the truth already," Trunks was about to beat the hell out of Goten if he didn't tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to lie to you; I just don't want to tell you."

"It's ok, but now tell me where this came from. Did Gohan abuse you or something?"

"No it's not that. You see, it was like...well it' sort of like this...I mean..." Goten didn't know where to begin.

Trunks was getting even angrier, "just tell me already!"

"Okay! It was Gohan alright; he's the one that did something to me last night?" Goten yelled as the burden of carrying the lie left his shoulders.

Trunks face was confused, "What? Gohan did that to you? Don't tell me you let him beat you and give you a spanking."

"No Trunks, he didn't beat me or spank me, only my mom spanks me, but my parents are at my grandpa's house for a couple weeks. It was different and I've never seen him do stuff like that before. You see, it all started last night when I was home all alone and Gohan came back late. He smelled funny because he said he put on cologne. But then because of the storm, I got scared of the thunder and lightning so I went to his room."

Trunks burst out laughing, "wow Goten, you can fight Majin Buu but you're scared of a thunder storm. Hahaha."

"Do you want to hear what happened or not Trunks!"

"Okay, sorry."

Goten continued telling Trunks, "then I went to his room and asked him if I can sleep with him for the night. He let me sleep with him, but the funny thing was that he was naked."

Trunks' light bulb started to glow. He almost had an idea of what might have happened to his friend. "Then all of a sudden, I woke up because he was doing weird things to me."

"Like what?"

"He was putting his fingers on my butt hole. Then I saw that his private was so big and hard so I touched it. But then he shoved it in my mouth and made me suck it like a lollipop. Then he flipped me over on my stomach and put his private into my butt. It was kind of a funny sensation and my private was also getting harder and then white stuff started to come out." Goten finally finished telling his friend about last night. Trunks went to the bed and sat on it and then put a pillow on his lap. He got a boner in his pants because of the story Goten told him. He tried to hide it from Goten, but he knew better.

"You know that's called having sex Goten, it's what people do to satisfy their pleasures."

"Oh that's what it's called. By the way, why did you put the pillow on your lap? Are you hiding something from me?" Goten said as he approached Trunks.

"No Goten, I'm not. I think we better get going to the zoo now. Trunks was starting to get even harder and sweat started to drip down his forehead. Goten reached for the pillow and threw it revealing the huge bulge in his best friends pants. "No Goten! Don't do that! Trunks tried to reach for the pillow again but Goten already threw it across the room. Trunks didn't know what was going to happen now; Goten is going to know that he got a boner because of what Gohan did to Goten last night.

"Trunks look, your private is hard. Is that why you put the pillow on your lap?" Goten gave him a huge smile, which made Trunks only more red.

"Umm, no, I just, umm,,," Before Trunks could say anything further, Goten reached for his boner through his pants and started to feel it. "Ooh my god, that FEELS SO GOOD!" Trunks heart was racing and he couldn't take anymore so he dropped his head on the bed.

"I know it feels good right? I told you so. I know a better way that will make it feel much better." Goten had a grin on his face and Trunks knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Okay Goten. Do it. Please!" Trunks was practically pleading. Goten didn't waste any more time, so he pulled down Trunks' pants and trunks (pun intended) and looked at his friends dick for a couple seconds. Goten was so surprised to see such a big private for a kid his age.

"Wow Trunks, your private is so big, I wish mine was this big."

"Stupid, stop calling it private. It's called a dick or penis or cock. And I am a year older than you, so I'm definitely bigger than you." Trunks gave him a smirk.

"I guess so. I like your dick though." Goten smiled at his companion and started to stroke his dick, wrapping his hands around Trunks' dick and feeling it up and down.

Trunks started to moan a lot now, "Oh Gotennn, that feels sooo good." Goten was at it for 10 minutes and pre-cum started to leak through Trunks' head. Goten wondered what it was so he started to lick the pre-cum. "Ahhh, ohhh," Trunks moaned very loud this time because of Goten's hot tongue licking the most sensitive part of his dick. Goten loved the taste of Trunks' pre-cum.

"Mmm it tastes so good Trunks, now watch this." Without any more time to waste, Goten immediately got on both knees and started to suck his best friend's dick. Trunks felt like he was in a world of dizziness bliss and he was moaning out Goten's name because it felt so good.

"Ohh GOTEN! It feels so good, so much better than when I used to stroke it myself." Goten was too busy concentrating on his sucking. He grabbed Trunks' hands and made Trunks hold his head. Trunks' knew exactly what to do so he pulled Goten's head in then out repeating this motion for some time. Goten could taste more of Trunks' pre-cum mixing with his saliva. He couldn't believe how good it tasted. Trunks was going to explode but he didn't want to cum just yet. So he pushed Goten's head off of his cock and stood up. He then walked to a nearby wall and Goten quickly followed.

"Goten sit down and line your back and head against this wall," Trunks' commanded. Goten was more than happy to do this so he did as he was told. Now Goten had his back against the wall and was looking up at Trunks' cock. Trunks grabbed Goten's head and held it in place. He got his hard shaft and started to thrust into Goten's mouth fiercely. He was practically choking Goten. Goten was getting face fucked so fast.

"Ohh god Goten! I'm gonna cum!" Trunks let out a loud moan as he exploded into Goten's mouth. Goten swallowed all of the cum, not letting any drip down from his mouth. Trunks' collapsed on the ground with his head resting on Goten's lap. Soon Trunks realized that there was a tent forming in Goten's pants, so he pulled off Goten's pants and started to suck.

"Oh man Trunks, I love this feeling." Trunks was pretty good at sucking, he licks the base of Goten's dick then slobbers his tongue around the head, and finally takes it all in.

"Trunks! I'm gonna blow. Get ready!" Goten couldn't hold it in anymore, he blew his load in Trunks craving mouth. Trunks licked every drop of semen that was left. "Man Trunks, that was so fun," Goten said.

"Yeah, this was my first time doing with someone else. I wish we had more time to...experiment." Trunks got up and pulled his pants back on, then threw Goten his pants to him.

"Maybe you can come sleep at my house until my parents come back."

Trunks' light bulb started to glow, "Oh my god Goten, I just got an awesome idea."

The door started to knock so Trunks went to open it. Gohan was waiting for them to go. "Let's go guys. It's time for the zoo."

_To be continued…_

_Hey guys, I know it's been long since I updated, but now that my computer is repaired, I will keep the story updated. I also plan to continue this story, so don't worry. {=D}_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT, I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains sexual __**behavior by adolescents in public restrooms**__, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 5 Glimpse: __I've decided to make this chapter into two parts. This first part will have the POVs of Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. And part two will be coming soon._

_P.S. the second part will be up asap, and it will have more sex..._

Chapter 5 – Child's Play _(Part I)_

**Gohan's POV**:

I was just finishing my chat with Bulma, when I started to hear strange noises upstairs. It sounded like moans and it was coming from Trunks' room. Maybe it was the game that the boys were playing. I asked Bulma, but she said she didn't hear anything. Silly me, of course she won't hear anything, she's wasn't trained by Piccolo. He taught me everything he knows, including the ability to hear from far distances.

Before I headed upstairs I assured Bulma that I'll have Trunks home by dinner time. I got closer to Trunks' room when I heard him say "Oh my god Goten, I just got an awesome idea."

I knocked on the door, and Trunks opened it. "Let's go guys, time for the zoo," I said. Goten and Trunks look like they just saw a ghost. But then they got excited and ran downstairs. I could've sworn it smelled like…anyways; it must've been my lack of sleep. Bulma offered me to use her capsule so we can drive there instead of walking. I pressed the button on the capsule, threw on the ground and poof, came a hover car. I got in followed by my brother and Trunks. We drove for about forty-five minutes, until we finally reached to zoo.

The West City Zoo was one of the biggest and well-known. There were so many different types of animals. I let the boys go see the zoo on their own and told them to meet back here in an hour.

**Trunks' POV**:

Oh boy, I was so glad that I got to experience my first blow job with my best friend. He was awesome, and his dick is something! It was so good, every drop of his cum. I got my pant back on and threw Goten's pants to him. That's when he gave me the best idea in the world! If I go sleep over his house, I can finally do what I've always dreamt about doing. I was just about to let Goten know about my idea, but then someone knocked on the door. I opened it and it was Gohan, "Let's go guys, time for the zoo."

We ran downstairs and waited for Gohan to come outside. He used the capsule that my mom gave him. Goten started bugging me cause he wanted the window seat. I told take it, I'll just sit in the middle. At least I got to sit next to Gohan. It seemed like we drove for five hours until we got to the zoo. Gohan told us to meet him back next to the food court in an hour, so Goten and I went to go see all the cool animals.

**Goten's POV**:

I'm so mad! Gohan has a big private, I mean dick; and so does Trunks. Why don't I have a big dick like them? Oh well, maybe Trunks was right, he is older than me so that means when I get older my dick will big like there's. But boy I love to suck their dicks. And I love the cum that comes out, it tastes so good. After Trunks threw my pants to me I asked him if he wanted to sleep over my house because I want to suck his dick some more. He got pretty excited and told me that he has a great idea. But then Gohan knocked on the door and told us it's time to go to the zoo.

I've been waiting so long to go to the zoo. We got to ride in Bulma's hover car. I started to beg Trunks to let me sit next to the seat. It took forever to reach the zoo. But when we did, it was so big with so many animals inside. I like animals, especially the small fuzzy ones like rabbits and kitties. Gohan let us go by ourselves to see all the animals. Oh boy I love the zoo!

**Gohan's POV**:

After an hour of viewing different species, I went to the food court to meet up with the boys. I had a feeling I was going to have to wait for a while. I sat down at a table and ordered some food while I waited. I went through to a whole pie of pizza and three large sodas, and Goten and Trunks still weren't here.

I went to search for them, but they were nowhere to be found. I even went to the section where they keep the cute animals, because that's the most likely spot to find my brother. They weren't even there. It was a good 20 minutes of searching, until I had to go pee. Damn those cokes. I went to the bathroom and as I was urinating, I heard a giggle in the toilet stalls near me. It sounded like my brother so I called out his name, "Goten?"

I heard some more ruffling sounds like someone was in a rush or something. As I approach the stall's door, it opens and out comes both Trunks and Goten. "There you guys are? I've been looking all over for you guys." They gave me lame excuses; Trunks tells me that he forgot about the time and Goten said he liked the animals a lot. I told them it was okay. We got some more food, well they did that is, and then we went back to the Capsule Corp. I can't help but wonder what they were doing in the stall together.

**Trunks POV**:

Man, I could come to the zoo every day. I liked the lion the best, and I also realized that donkey's have huge dicks. After seeing all the dangerous animals, Goten wanted to go see his furies. Okay fine, I have to admit they are kinda cute. But after seeing all the animals we were just about to go to meet up with Gohan at the food court because it's been more than an hour and Gohan must be waiting for us.

Leave it to Goten to use the bathroom every minute. He dragged me into the stall with him, and I had a feeling what he wanted to do. He wanted more of my royal dick. So I dropped my pants, revealing my erect dick and started to suck. I was careful not to moan so loud. Man it feels so good. Why couldn't I make him do this last year, its way better than jacking off. I instantly came into his mouth and he slurped down every bit of boy juice. I told him that it was my turn to suck him off. So he stood on the toilet seat and dropped his pants, revealing his five inch boyhood. I started to use my tongue to outline his belly, but that just made him giggle, boy he sure is ticklish. Then as I was about to start sucking him, when my heart skipped a beat as Gohan's voice echoed in the bathroom, "Goten?"

**Goten's POV**:

After watching all of the big animals, I went to go see the cute ones. There was this small chipmunk that was the size of my hand. It was so cute and cuddly. I also got to see lots of kangaroos; I've always wondered what it feels like to ride in the pouch. It must be warm and so soft in there.

After seeing all the animals, Trunks said that it was time to go meet up with Gohan, because he's probably waiting for us. As we were walking to food place thing, I had to go peepee really badly, so I went to the bathroom and took Trunks inside with me. I had to use the toilet because I wasn't tall enough to use those adult toilets that hang on the wall. As I was finishing up, Trunks dropped his pants, and I knew just what he wanted. He climbed on the toilet seat so his private, I mean dick, was facing me at just the right height. I started to suck my best friend's dick, taking no moment to breathe. He immediately came and I took it all down. Trunks' cum tastes good but I think Gohan tastes better, maybe it's because he's older.

Trunks wanted to repay the favor, so I stepped on the toilet seat and dropped my pants, so he can start sucking me. But instead he started to tickle me by licking my belly. I couldn't help it but laugh. That's we heard Gohan's voice call out my name. We got really scared and we quickly put our pants back on. I opened the door and Gohan was walking towards us. Me and Trunks made up a lame excuse, but Gohan wasn't mad at us for being late. I love my brother; he's so nice to me. We ate a lot of because we were so hungry from all that walking. After that we went back to Trunks' home, I think it's time to ask Trunks' mom if he can sleep over my house until my parents come back. Boy! Think of all the good time we can have together.

**Gohan's POV**:

After a long day from the zoo, we came back to drop off Trunks at his house. Bulma was already in the living room, and she thanked for taking Trunks to the zoo. I said it was no problem and that Goten and I better get going cause it was getting late. She offered us dinner but we really had to get going. If mom calls and realizes that we are not home, she'll head straight home. And I'll never be able to stay home by myself ever again.

So I told Bulma that we really should get going and I thanked her for letting me use her hover car. I told Goten to we are leaving, but he told me to wait. He went over to Bulma and asked her if Trunks could sleep over until mom and dad come back. Oh god, this can't be happening. I don't think I'll be able to handle sleeping in the same house as Trunks. It brings back to many memories.

**Goten's POV**:

Before we were about to leave, I asked Bulma if Trunks could stay with me while my parents are away. I tried to make up excuses like; there is no one to hang out with in the middle of the forest. And I'm home for the whole day because Gohan goes to college.

She was so nice about it, she said, "Sure! As long Trunks wants to stay, he can" I got so excited, I starting thinking all the things that we will do together.

**Trunks POV**:

I knew my mom wouldn't mind me staying over Goten's house. As soon as she said yes, I ran upstairs to pack my clothes and all. I didn't even know it I was putting clean clothes or my laundry because I was too excited.

I ran back downstairs and hugged my mom goodbye. And before we flew off to Goten's place, all I could think about was my deepest fantasy is finally going to come true.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT, I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains sexual behavior by adolescents, rape, torture, etc… so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 6 Glimpse: __Trunks opened the box to not only find the ki blocker, but also hand cuffs. "Oh this is perfect!"_

_P.S. sorry for the late update guys, I'll try to update soon._

Chapter 6 – Child's Play _(Part II)_

Dusk was approaching as the three demi-saiyans flew up into the semi-dark sky, and the cool breeze travelled down their hair. Gohan had a grin on his face because Goten started to fly closer to him; he knew it was because Goten was always afraid of the dark. Trunks was just behind the two Son brothers. He deliberately flew behind Gohan so he could inhale the scent that expired from Gohan's sweat. The pheromones that Gohan gave off were driving Trunks insane. The sunset was a beautiful sight indeed, just the right amount of reds, oranges, yellows, and purples.

They soon reached their destination, the Son house. Trunk always loves to come to Goten's house, because it was secluded from the city life. He went on so many camp outs and hikes with Goten when they were younger.

"I always love coming to your house guys, there is so much peace and quiet here. I just love it."

"Well at least you have robot servants and cool games that your mom invents," Goten said. Goten always wished that he got to grow up in a house like Trunks' because he always got what he wanted.

"Okay guys, let's see, what do you guys want to eat for dinner?" Gohan asked them as they walked inside.

"I don't know, I just want anything that can fill my stomach," Goten whined, he was so hungry from all that walking in the zoo. Trunks agreed with him.

"Okay, I'll whip up something to eat. Trunks you can go put your stuff up into Goten's room, and I'll call you guys down when the food is ready!" Trunks and Goten were already running upstairs.

As they reached the room, Goten locked the door behind and Trunks' said, "now let's see Goten, where were we."

Goten knew exactly what he was talking about so he started taking his pants off. "This time we won't get distracted."

"Hehehe, I like the way you think." Trunks grabbed Goten's arm and pulled him onto the bed. He started to kiss Goten while slowly fondling with Goten's dick. Goten let out moans through the kiss which drove Trunks insane. Trunks broke the kiss and lowered his head.

"Come on Trunks, you're driving me crazy." And without anymore waste of time, Trunks rolled his tongue around the dick and put it completely in his mouth. Trunks was thinking that Goten is pretty big, cause he was starting to gag. "Oh man Trunks, it feels so good."

Trunks started bob his head back and forth at a steady pace, and then increased his speed. He felt Goten starting to thrust his hips upward, so he used his hands to push Goten's waist down onto the bed.

"Mmm, Trunks. I don't think I'll be able to hold it any longer, I'm about to cum!" Goten tried so hard not to yell, because he was afraid that Gohan will hear.

But then, all of a sudden, Trunks pulled off and stopped sucking. "Why did you stop?"

"Sorry Goten, I want to try something new."

"Ok, but what?"

Trunks just started to jack Goten off with rapid strokes. "You'll see Goten. You trust me don't you?" Trunks didn't even know why he asked him, he knows Goten trusts him.

Goten let out a moan as he said "yessss". Trunks could feel Goten's muscles tense up, and Goten blew his load right into Trunks hand. Trunks quickly took off his pants and used Goten's cum to lubricate his dick.

"Goten, turn around and put your head on the pillow." Goten did as he was told, his was sticking up in the air. Trunks used his cum coated fingers to finger Goten ass. Trunks wasn't surprised that Goten's hole wasn't tight so he pulled his finger out.. Goten knew exactly what Trunks was about to do, he was gonna fuck him like Gohan did to him last night.

Trunks didn't waste any more time, and he slid his cock all the way into Goten, not even bothering to take it slow. He knew it wouldn't hurt him cause Gohan already loosened him up. But Goten still moaned from the pain and pleasure. Trunks couldn't believe how good it felt, Goten's was so warm on the inside. He thought he was going to explode. Trunks started to thrust in and out of Goten at a fast pace. Goten's cum was a good lubricant, Trunks thought to himself.

"Oh god Trunks, faster! It feels so good baby!"

"Mmmhm, Goten, I'm gonna blow any minute now. Tell me how bad you want me inside of you!" Trunks was on fire, he was going so fast that Goten's ass started to turn pink because of Trunks slamming into him.

"Trunks, I want you inside of me baby. I love you so much you beast!" And with that said, Trunks exploded into Goten. Goten loved the feeling of hot cum inside of him.

Trunks gave Goten a kiss, before sliding out of his ass. They quickly got cleaned up and dressed, just in time because Gohan was calling them to come down stairs.

"What took you guys so long?" Gohan questioned, because he was calling them for the past five minutes.

"Nothing we were just playing, weren't we Goten?"

"Hhmmh, just playin'." Goten said while the food made its way down the bottomless pit.

Soon after dinner, the boys went back to Goten's room to kill some time. They were playing the virtual game that Trunks brought over. Gohan was in the kitchen cleaning up. He hated cleaning up, especially when you had three demi-saiyans eating. There were stacks of plates, he thought about how his mom does this everyday and not get tired.

Goten and Trunks finished the 10th level and decided to call it a night.

"So now what do you want to do Trunks?"

"I think it's time for my plan to make its way." Trunks said with a grin. Of course Goten had no idea what he was talking about.

"What kind of a plan?"

"Goten, you remember when you told me what Gohan did you last night," he waited for Goten to nod his head and then continued, "well why don't we get back at him for what he did to you."

"Okay, let's do that then, but how?"

"Come on, follow me." Trunks made his way out of Goten's room and into Gohan's room. He had to make this quick before Gohan finished cleaning and came back up.

"Goten, do you know where your brother keeps the ki blocker cuffs?"

"I have no idea what that is."

Trunks could swear that Goten gets stupider by the minute. Trunks sighed, "it's those bracelets that we use when we want to block someone ki. That way, the person that's wearing it can't use their ki on us."

"Oh those, I think he keeps them in the closet." Goten made his way to the closet and found a small box which contained the bracelets. He handed them over to Trunks.

Trunks opened the box to not only find the ki blocker, but also hand cuffs. "Oh this is perfect!"

Trunks went over to the closet and found some ropes near and duct tape on the ground. His smile grew to its fullest.

"Goten, this is gonna be a night to remember." Trunks couldn't help it but he got a boner just by the thought of his deepest fantasy finally coming true…


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT, I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 7 Glimpse_ _Trunks quietly opened the door to the room and entered followed by Goten. They tippy-toed their way to Gohan's bed and saw Gohan's sleeping figure under his blanket._

Chapter 7 – Payback

Trunks and Goten started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs, so they quickly grabbed the ki blocker and handcuffs and put the box back in the closet and ran out of Gohan's room, back into Goten's. Goten hid the loot under his bed, while Trunks got the game started so that way, when Gohan comes in to check on them, they'll look occupied.

Gohan came into Goten's room to see what they were up to. He also had to make sure they weren't playing that game for too long cause it would be a bad influence on them. Gohan opened the door to see exactly that.

"Okay guys, I think you should stop playing that game and get to bed, cause it's already eleven."

Goten and Trunks took of their virtual glasses promptly. "Ok, time for bed then" Goten said with a giggle. Trunks smirked at look on Gohan's face.

Gohan thought something fishy was going on because neither one of them whined about going to bed early. _They must be growing up fast_.

The duo climbed into the bed as Gohan turned off the lights and said "good night" before closing the door.

"So when are we gonna start, the our plan?" Goten questioned Trunks.

"As soon as Gohan goes to sleep you idiot." Trunks replied. _Sometimes Goten could be such a noob_, Trunks thought to himself. "Don't fall asleep cause I'm not sure when Gohan will finally go to bed. So we have to stay awake until it's time."

"Oh ok, don't worry, Gohan usually goes to sleep right away."

Meanwhile, Gohan decided to go and take a shower to help him relax. He turned on the water and waited for the water to become hot. The bathroom filled with steam, and Gohan stripped his clothes off.

He stepped into the shower, and started to massage his muscular body with soap. Starting from his arms and then leading to his neck, then he lathered his six pack until finally he reached his penis.

Gohan started to fondle his un-erect penis using the soaps slippery texture to slide his dick in and out of his palm. The stroking motion made his penis get harder until finally fully erect. He started to stroke his swollen organ faster, and his heart started to beat faster and faster. His muscles started to tense up as well, and just as the tension was building up, he thought of non other than his little brother.

He stopped stoking his dick. What was he thinking! How could he think of Goten at a time like this? _It's not right, he's my brother for crying out loud, I have to stop doing this_, he thought to himself.

Gohan finished showering and wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room to get dried up. He put on a boxer and fell into his bed as if someone had pushed him on. He lay there, on his back with both arms folded under his head, staring at the ceiling for a couple minutes. He had to get Goten out of his mind. Until finally he drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hey Goten, wanna go check and see if he went to sleep or not?" Trunks asked before either of them actually fall asleep.

"Yea let's go," Goten said as both of them started to get out of bed. Goten went and grabbed the ki bracelet and handcuffs before exiting his room. They made their way down to Gohan's room.

Trunks quietly opened the door to the room and entered followed by Goten. They tippy-toed their way to Gohan's bed and saw Gohan's sleeping figure under his blanket.

"Hey Gohan…" Trunks whispered, well not really a whisper, but it wasn't loud or too quiet. Then he put his hand on Gohan's elbow and shook his slightly. Still no sign of movement. Trunks slowly grinned at this.

"It's time Goten…"

"Let's do it," Goten replied.

"Okay, so we have to get the Ki bracelet around his wrists…no wait, I think we should put it around his ankle that way he won't be able to reach for it to try and take it off." With Trunks' command, Goten made his way to the foot of the bed and lifted up the blanket revealing Gohan's feet.

"Hey Trunks, which ankle should I put it around?" Goten asked innocently.

"Oh my god Goten, it doesn't matter, just pick one." Trunks hissed at him and then went back to staring at Gohan's muscular chest and his hard nipples. Trunks was so tempted to just get down now and start sucking on his nipples, but he knew he had to wait.

Goten finally locked the bracelet on Gohan's right ankle, and went back to Trunks' side. "Okay, now what?"

"Now we need to use the hand cuffs to lock them around both his wrists." Trunks stated as Goten gave him the handcuffs.

"I'll go get the ropes from his closet," Goten said as he went to the closet.

"Good idea Goten," Trunks smiled. He loved the times when Goten acted smart for once. As Goten came back, Trunks removed the blanket that was covering the hunk before him. Trunks looked at the muscular body he admired for ages; he started to get an erection just at Gohan's bare sight. Heck, Gohan has been Trunks' wet dream for ages. He rolled Gohan over onto his belly somehow without waking him. He flung Gohan's arms on his back and locked the hand cuffs around his wrists. Trunks and Goten took the piece of rope and started to tie Gohan's legs together. As soon as they were done, Trunks went to turn on the lights so he could get a better view of the hunk.

"Oh my god Goten, this is gonna be so good!" Trunks said out loud. Gohan started to squirm around on the bed due the light and Trunks' voice. He started to wake up with a tight feeling around his wrists and ankles.

"What the…" Gohan said as he realized that he is tied up, he tried to use his strength to break the handcuffs and but it didn't work. He tried to turn into a super saiyan but it still didn't work, it felt like his energy was depleted. Trunks and Goten started to smile at the sight of Gohan struggling to get out.

Gohan turned his body over, so he was on his back only to see his little brother and Trunks standing there and giggling. "Ok come on guys, it's not funny. Untie me right now!" Gohan realized that they must've played a prank on him.

"Uh-uh-uh, I don't think so," Trunks stated, "not until we get what we came here for, hehehe."

"Yea Gohan, you're gonna enjoy this" Goten started to walk over to the table near the bed and opened to drawer and took out a roll of duct tape. He cut out a long piece and jumped on the bed so he was next to Gohan.

"What do you think you're doing Goten?" Gohan was almost yelling at him, for once he was scared cause he couldn't use his saiyan powers.

"Oh don't worry, we won't hurt you," Goten said putting the piece of tape on his brother's mouth.

Trunks also went on the bed but started to feel Gohan's body. He traced his muscles on his arms then to his chest and abs. Gohan tried to yell out but only muffled sounds could be heard from him.

Gohan knew exactly what was going to happen to him. He should've controlled himself last night. _Goten must've told Trunks everything, and now he wants some payback…oh this is just great_, he thought to himself.

Goten was watching Trunks feel his brothers body. His dick started to harden at the sight. He didn't really know what to do, so he waited for Trunks to start.

Trunks knelt his head down to Gohan's chest; it was sweating from the summer's heat. He came face to face with Gohan's left nipple and started to suck on it, and then biting it and then kissing it after. Goten followed Trunks' actions and did the same. The taste of Gohan's skin mixed with sweat sent shivers down his spine.

Gohan was starting to shake his head when Trunks sucked on his nipple, but as soon as Goten joined him, Gohan was lost in ecstasy. He knew he shouldn't let them do this but it felt so good.

The boys could hear Gohan moaning behind his duct taped lips. Trunks used his strength to rip off Gohan's boxers. Trunks' mouth stood wide open for a couple of second. He was taking in the information of Gohan's length. He couldn't believe how big Gohan's dick is. He grabbed a hold of Gohan's member and started stroking it. Gohan closed his eyes. Trunks slowly bent down and started to suck on Gohan's dick. He was bobbing his head slowly up and down. All Gohan could do was moan in pleasure. He wanted to grab Trunks head and start to face fuck him faster but his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

Goten joined Trunks' attack on Gohan's dick. He started to lick Gohan's balls then sucking them. This made Gohan go crazy. Goten and Trunks both started to suck on Gohan's dick like a popsicle. They both took turns, and they both could taste each other's saliva on Gohan's member. Gohan couldn't handle it anymore; with a loud moan he squirted his seed all over his chest and on both of the boys' mouth. Trunks didn't hesitate as he took in Gohan's cum, something he wanted to taste for so long. Then he climbed on Gohan's torso and licked his chest clean. He loved the taste of Gohan's semen mixed with his sweat.

"I hope you enjoyed this Gohan, cause I sure did." Trunks as he slowly ripped the tape off of Gohan's lips. Once Gohan was free, he started panting from his mouth, still trying to recover from the blow job.

"Are you guys crazy or just stupid! Unite me right now! Gohan screeched.

"Oh come on Gohan, we are only getting started," Goten stated while taking his clothes off.

"Yeah, there is still more," Trunks said while taking his clothes off.

"What? Oh come on guys, let me go! I promise not to hurt you after this." Gohan almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Say ahhh..." Trunks commanded as Gohan opened his mouth in shock, only to be forced to take Trunks' dick into his mouth. "Come on Gohan, suck it like you sucked on Goten's dick!"

Goten stood up on the bed so Gohan's head was between his feet. He was facing Trunks. Trunks immediately understood what Goten wanted so he took Goten's dick in his mouth and started to suck on it. Gohan was just watching this, with Trunks' dick in his mouth. He was getting so turned on by this. So he started to suck on Trunks' dick as he was told. He had to admit, Trunks' dick taste's pretty good. It was just like when the future Trunks' dick, he recalled.

"Oh god Gohan, it feels so good," Trunks moaned out, before getting back to sucking Goten. Trunks could feel his orgasm building and he was ready to release his load. He took out his dick from Gohan's mouth and told Goten to stroke his dick. "Goten start rubbing my dick."

"Why are you making him do that?" Gohan asked him but, didn't get a response from Trunks, just moans; cause Goten got behind Trunks and wrapped his arms around Trunks' waist so he can jerk Trunks off. Trunks couldn't hold it any longer; he came all over Gohan's face. Gohan had his forehead, right cheek, lips and chin covered in Trunks' semen. Gohan couldn't help but lick his lips clean.

"Mmm Trunks, your cum tastes good," he commented as he swallowed it, taking in the taste of Trunks, that seemed so familiar.

"Then why don't you eat it all?" Trunks bent down and he licked his semen off of Gohan's forehead and made Gohan eat it. Then he took his tongue traced the semen from his chin and cheeks into Gohan's mouth, and kissed him passionately. Trunks kissed him so hard, he's been waiting for so long to do this and now that he finally has the chance, he wants to take his time.

"Hehe, this is gonna be a long night!" Goten stated before looking at Gohan's shocked face.

TBC….

* * *

**Okay so even I think it's gross to have little kids doing this, but that's what this story is gonna be about. I'm not really sure whether I should have like an actual plot in this, or whether I should put a time leap and have them grow up and get married. Cause if you missed it, there was a hint that Gohan had an intimate relationship with future Trunks (when he was here), and it's obvious that Trunks loved Gohan. But what about Goten?**

**Any suggestions/ideas?**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT; I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 8 Glimpse:_ _"But at least untie me!" Gohan couldn't believe that this was happening; he started to curse at himself mentally._

Chapter 8 – Payback II

Gohan was getting worried at what Goten had just said, that this was going to be a long night? How could this night get any longer, they already gave each other blow jobs what more do they want! Gohan continued to think about how this was all his fault. _If didn't take advantage of Goten's innocence that night, none of this would have ever happened. It's all my fucking fault!_ Goten was the first one to make a move, as settled down next to his brother and started to fondle with Gohan's dick.

"Goten stop this, I've had enough, let's just go back to sleep and I promise I won't tell anyone what just happened," Gohan pleaded his brother. He had a feeling where this was going, and he wanted to stop this soon before the kids get corrupted further. But he didn't have the power to break free, if only that stupid Ki bracelet wasn't blocking all of his saiyan energy, he would break free and stop all of this. It was too late now, he was already starting to get a hard on from Goten's assault on his member.

"Oh come on Gohan, I know how much you enjoy this, I just want Trunks to know what it feels like." Goten continued to stroke Gohan's dick until it was rock hard. It was beginning to get painful for Gohan; he wanted to fuck someone so bad now. "Ready Trunks?"

"Yeah Goten, but first let me get some lube." Trunks was so excited, he was finally going to have his darkest fantasy come true. He quickly searched for some lube and found it on the night stand next to Gohan's bed. He handed the lube to Goten so he would use it on Gohan's dick.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Goten can be clueless at times.

"It's called lube and you use it when you want to make your dick nice and slick idiot," Trunks replied.

"Oh ok." Goten was beginning to understand what this lube was used for. But why didn't Gohan use it on him before? He too caught up in his thoughts that Gohan practically yelled at him to hurry up.

"Hurry up Goten, I can't handle it anymore!" Gohan needed to fuck Trunks so bad; his dick was throbbing in pain. He needed to relieve that feeling.

"Oh sorry." Goten said as he quickly opened up the cap and poured some in his hand then rubbed it all over Gohan's dick. Gohan's dick is pretty big, Goten thought, his hand barely could wrap around fully. Gohan started to moan when Goten was stoking his dick. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes, _God this feels so good_.

As soon as Goten was done lubing Gohan's dick, he took some more lube on his fingers and started to finger Trunks. Trunks was moaning at the feeling of Goten's fingers in his hole. "Oh man Goten that feels so good!" Goten stopped fingering Trunks when he realized that he was ready. "I hope you're gonna enjoy this as much as I will Gohan." Trunks smirked at Gohan surprised face.

Gohan thought they would untie him so he can make love to Trunks like he wants him to. "Wait a minute you guys aren't going to unt-…ahhh oohhh!" It was too late, Trunks already started to sink down slowly on Gohan's eight and a half inches. Trunks was in so much pain right now, but he knew that was only because Gohan had such a big dick.

"Aaaah! Oh god Gohan, you're too big!" Trunks kept his eyes shut due to the pain. He slowly went down inch by inch, but came back up when the pain was too much to handle. He kept at a slow pace until he finally reached the bottom of Gohan's endless length and soon the pain started to turn into pleasure for Trunks. "Gohan, it feels so good," Trunks moaned as he started to ride Gohan at an even pace.

Goten was watching his brother, he knew that he hated this because he was still tied up and his arms were still behind his back. But what could he have done, if he untied Gohan then he stop them from doing this, and he wanted Trunks to experience Gohan inside of him. So he decided to help his brother out by distracting him. He got on top of Gohan's chest and started to kiss him. Gohan immediately moaned into the kiss. Even though Gohan usually was dominate at kissing, he allowed his little cherub to enter and explore is mouth. Gohan really wished that his hands were free so he could make love the right way. Goten loved the way his bother tasted, he was so sweet, and Goten always got a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he kissed Gohan.

Trunks started to ride Gohan even faster, and each time Gohan's dick was hitting his prostate. That sent Trunks over the edge. He started to stroke himself faster and in synchrony with his ride. "Gohan!" As soon as he reached his climax, he came all over Goten's back and Gohan's abs. This caused the inner walls of Trunks' anus to contract sending Gohan over the edge. With one loud yell, he blasted his seed right inside of Trunks. Gohan was about to collapse after that, boy was he exhausted.

"That was too good! I loved it Gohan." Trunks panted as he slowly slid out of Gohan, who tensed up at the motion. "Now Goten, your turn."

"What! Not again guys, I'm too worn out."

"I'm sorry Gohan, but it's only fair that I get to ride you too," Goten said getting off of Gohan's chest.

"But at least untie me!" Gohan couldn't believe that this was happening; he started to curse at himself mentally. Goten didn't waste no time, seeing that his older brother was still hard as a rock he slowly positioned Gohan's dick at his entrance. He didn't bother using lube cause Gohan's dick was still coated with it and plus there was still some remnants of his seed still leaking from the tip. He slowly sank down until he reached the bottom but he stayed there for a good minute before continuing back up. He didn't take as much time as Trunks did because of his previous encounters with Trunks and from Gohan last night. He started to ride on Gohan's dick, in a fast motion.

"Gohan this feels so good!" Gohan had that little sweat droplet coming down the side of his forehead (A/N: I'm talking about those sweat drop that forms and slowly goes down that every DBZ character gets when they are about to fight…I've always found that amusing).

Trunks on the other hand got a better idea. He went behind to the dresser and found what he was looking for. Though he had no idea why Gohan kept it, he was still excited. He got on to the foot of the bed and put some lube on the dildo. Trunks thought it was just as big as Gohan's dick. Then he coated his fingers with lube and stuck them into Gohan's hole one by one. Trunks thought Gohan felt so tight and warm around his fingers.

"Ohhh..Trunks what do you think you're doing?" Gohan continued to moan from the pleasure that Goten was giving him and the pleasure he received from Trunks fingers.

"You soon find out Gohan," Trunks said with a huge grin on his face. Soon was a just second away, and Trunks took the dildo and shoved it straight into Gohan. Gohan couldn't help but scream in pain. He felt like he was being obliterated. He was feeling pleasure and pain at the same time. Goten was pleasuring him by riding his dick and at the same time Trunks was ripping him, he felt like he was being ripped in half. "Aahh…Oh my God! Stop it! That's fucking hurts!"

Gohan continued to scream in pain as Trunks shoved the dildo in and out of his ass. Trunks was too naïve, he didn't realize that he was actually tearing Gohan's inner wall of skin.

Goten started to kiss his brother so he would stop yelling so much. "Oh come on Gohan, can't you handle this, remember how I handled it?" Goten teased his brother before going back to riding/kissing him. Gohan shut his eyes and started to tear. He couldn't handle the pain anymore.

But soon enough, the dildo was hitting his sweet spot so fast that he blew his third load right into his little brother. Goten had closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling of his brother filling his insides. It felt so warm inside of him. When the orgasm subsided, Gohan's vision started to go black. All that abuse was too much for him and he passed out from the pain.

Goten slowly got off of his brother's member while Trunks quickly jerked the dildo out of Gohan. "Wow Goten, you were right about your brother. He too good"

"I told you…Trunks…let's go to sleep, cause I'm tired," Goten panted. Goten and Trunks realized that Gohan was passed out but just decided to leave him there because they didn't want to wake him up.

Both boys left the room and went into Goten's room. They jumped into the same bed, which they usually shared when they had sleepovers. They were best friends for crying out loud. Trunks wrapped his hands around his little cherub, and Goten cuddled into Trunks warmth. It didn't take long for both boys to drift off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update, I just got so caught up with other things. But I'll try to update quicker.**

**And I know that this chapter was a bit short but I just wanted to get this part out of the way. There is still so much more events that are going to take place, you'll just have to keep in reading to find out. And please review, I mean even if you didn't like a certain part, I don't mind getting bad reviews. It shows me how you guys feel about the story.**

**Also I want to thank all those who reviewed thus far: **_**Little Miss Heartbreaker**__**, **__**Toshiaki-Gin**__**, **__**animefanatic18**__**, **__**GoGoGoten**__**, **__**faaser14**__**, **__**FANtasygurl505**__**, **__**SaiyanBlast**__**, **__**Obeion yazio**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT; I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 8 Glimpse:__"W-what the hell happened to you?" Gohan heard that familiar dinosaur-like voice and flung his eyes open._

_-Oh yea and the italics indicate the thoughts of the characters.-_

Chapter 9 – An Old Friend

The sun rose up from the sky and pierced straight through the window onto Gohan's face. The brightness caused Gohan to squirm around. His body felt cold because he was still naked, but mostly due to the fact that he didn't have a blanket around him the entire night. Opening his eyes, he tried to move some more but realized he couldn't. He was still tied up! He could barely move his arms now. The ropes were too tight around his wrists, which caused the blood circulation to stop, giving him the feeling of paralyzed arms. As his sleep wore off some more, he felt a sharp pain down in his anus. As if someone drilled his insides.

The events from last night started to play in Gohan's head mentally. The way he was tied up by Trunks and his little brother. And how they used him for their little sexual desires. The thought alone started to get him nauseous. How could have enjoyed parts of it? They're still children.

Gohan tried his best to break free but it was no use. The Ki blocker was still on his ankle, which prevented him from using his super saiyan strength to break the ropes off. He rocked his body back and forth in an attempt to sit up on the bed. Finally, on the fifth try, he was able to sit up. But his hands were still tied up and behind his back. He didn't know what to do to get free.

The anger in him started to build, because those little twerps left him like this the entire night. _Those idiots could've at least untied me! _His blood started to boil as more thoughts about last night came into his mind. _They're gonna pay for this!"_

"GOTEN! TRUNKS! GET YOU ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gohan yelled, almost violently. To his dismay, no one came to his room. They were probably still asleep, since it was only 6 a.m. He was too exhausted to yell some more. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He closed his eyes and concentrated for that one person that would come and help him at a time like this. He knew that person would be meditating right now. Hopefully he would be able to hear his call. He concentrated some more, filling thoughts about him into his head.

Meanwhile, in the sky, on the giant boob shaped building, a man was floating in mid air, meditating. He preferred meditating in the morning before the sun came up, because the air felt so fresh. After all, it was so much better to do it up at the look out.

The man was about to finish meditating when he felt someone's presence enter his mind and body. He immediately knew who it was since he only taught one person how to do it. He opened his eyes and flew off into the sky at super speed in order to reach his destination as soon as he can. He was hoping that he wasn't in too much trouble, because the only reason he would call out to him in that way was in dire emergencies.

Gohan sat on his bed, hands ties up behind his back, both legs still tied apart on either side of the corners on the bed, and in so much pain at the moment. One would think that a person in his state would be crying or even pass out. But Gohan on the other hand, was trying so hard to focus. He was calling his mentor, his old friend, so he can help him.

Several minutes passed but Gohan didn't give up. He needed him so bad right now. "W-what the hell happened to you?" Gohan heard that familiar dinosaur-like voice and flung his eyes open.

"Piccolo!" Gohan was so glad to see him right now. I mean not only due to the fact that he was going to be freed from this hell but also because he hasn't seen his Namekian friend in ages, well at least not till the final fight with Majin Buu, which was still a couple months ago.

"Gohan, why are you tied up like this?" Piccolo asked; his voice was filled with worry and concern. After all, Gohan was the first person he became friends with. Piccolo started to advance towards the bed. He finally realized that Gohan was naked. He traced his eyes on Gohan's chest and all the way down to his member. Piccolo had to admit, Gohan had a huge dick for a human, even when it was un-erect. He got sight of the sheets under Gohan's groin, it had some blood stains on it, and it only worried Piccolo even more.

Gohan realized that Piccolo was looking at his nudity and the blood on the sheets, so he decided to snap him back into reality. "It's a long story Piccolo, I'll tell you about it later. But can help me get out of these things first!" Gohan was anxious to get out first.

"Ugh..yes of course." Piccolo shook his head and started to untie the ropes that were molded into Gohan's wrists. The knot was too tight so Piccolo just ripped them off with his Namekian strength.

"Oh god…that's better." Gohan sighed from in relief as the blood started to flow to his hands. They felt like they were alive again. He started to feel his wrists to make sure that he can still feel them.

Piccolo was just finishing getting the last rope around his ankle off. He noticed the black bracelet on Gohan's ankle. "Gohan, is that what I think it is?" Piccolo gasped as Gohan nodded his head. "Yeah Piccolo, it's a Ki blocker."

Piccolo didn't hesitate one bit and he ripped the Ki bracelet off his ankle. Gohan felt his energy come back. He felt like he was just reborn. He felt like he was training in the gravity room, except with 1,000 time's normal gravity; but now with the Ki blocker off, he felt like he can handle anything. "That feels so much better, thanks Piccolo!" Gohan said getting off the bed. He stood next to Piccolo so his back was facing him, letting his old friend get the full view of his ass. Gohan raised both arms above his head and stretched and yawned like never before.

Piccolo tried his hardest to look away, but Gohan's butt was so nice to look at. It was perfect, the shape, size, and silky texture. Piccolo wished he could just grab Gohan right now and fuck him senseless. But he knew he couldn't, after all, Gohan was his friend and he didn't want to lose his friend. And also, he knew that it would probably hurt Gohan like hell, because Piccolo is huge. After all he isn't a human; he's a Nemekian. In Namek all the green inhabitants have dicks the size of a base ball bat when fully erect. Even the kids are big at an early age.

"Gohan put some clothes on will you!" Gohan who forgot that he was still naked chuckled before he grabbed his pants and t-shirt and pulled them on. He was actually a little upset; he thought that Piccolo's eyes would be filled with lust at the sight of his ass. He knew that all the people on Namek were males, so that would mean that two Namekian males would have to fuck each other in order to have kids. So why didn't Piccolo ever look at him in that way? He always admired Piccolo, but was always afraid to ask him…He just wants to know what it feels like having Piccolo inside of him. _Maybe Piccolo doesn't have a dick._ Gohan thought a little before coming back into reality.

"So thanks for all your help Piccolo."

"What! You're not going to tell me how you got into this mess in the first place?" Piccolo was a little upset that Gohan was already ready to kick him out without an explanation. "You were tied up and naked for crying out loud."

"Ufff…what can I say Piccolo, it was all my fault." Gohan waited a bit, but seeing the disappointment in Piccolo's eyes, he continued, "Okay fine I'll tell you everything that happened from the start." Gohan told him all about what happened that night when he came home drunk and how he forced Goten to have sex with him not once but twice. Then he told him about last night.

"I'm telling you Piccolo, this is all my fault. If I hadn't done anything with Goten, he wouldn't have enjoyed it and wouldn't have wanted more and never have told Trunks everything. And they never would've come into my room last night and did what they did." Gohan inhaled, sat on the bed, and slumped his face into his hands, "I'm the one that corrupted them."

Piccolo had his mouth open; he needed a while to digest all that information in. _All this time, Gohan was gay. He doesn't mind sleeping with other male's!_ Piccolo cursed at himself for not noticing it before. He looked a little disappointed; he used to train Gohan for so many hours, and in all that time, he could've got Gohan in bed with him. _Damn it!_

"It's okay Gohan, it's not all your fault." Piccolo took a chance and continued, "Come with me, I want to show you something" Piccolo reached the window and waited for Gohan to join him until he finally took off into the sky, with Gohan just behind him.

* * *

_TBC…_

_Hehehe….sorry for leaving you with a cliffy. But I'm not sure if I should've continued it .I mean do you guys want to read some Piccolo/Gohan action? If so then drop in a little "YES I WANT TO SEE PICCOLO RAMMING GOHAN" in the review and I promise I will, and I'll update faster. ;D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Db/Z/GT; I do not make money off these stories._

_Rated M for Mature. This chapter contains rape and incest, so don't read if you're not into that kind of stuff._

_CH 10 Glimpse: He saw future Trunks making love to Gohan, in the most passionate way ever._

_First of all, before you start reading the chapter, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. I know some of you have been waiting but I just got so busy with school and then I sorta forgot about updates. And no I'm not gonna leave this story hanging, I do plan on completing it. Ok...so sorry again and please enjoy the chappie. It's what most of you wanted..."PIccolo ramming Gohan!"_

Chapter 10 – Memories Rekindled

"So where are we going?" Gohan shouted to Piccolo, who was in front of him leading the way to an unknown place. Gohan was a bit skeptical about leaving, not because he didn't trust his old mentor, but because he didn't want to leave those two twerps behind. But then he thought about it and realized that it's the weekend and they probably won't wake up till noon, especially after last night.

"Just follow my lead Gohan!" Piccolo turned his head back to Gohan and shouted out. Then he looked straight ahead as if he can see the destination from afar and said to himself, "I promise you, you'll enjoy this Gohan." They continued to fly for a couple more minutes until they finally landed in the middle of the forest. There were many boulders and trees surrounding them.

"Where are we Piccolo?" Gohan asked, even thought this place seemed familiar to him, as if he has been here before.

"You don't remember do you? I figured you'd forget since it has been over 20 years." Piccolo explained.

"Wait a minute, so I have been here before. I had a familiar feeling about this place."

"Yes Gohan. It is the same place where I trained you as a child when the Vegeta first came to Earth."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. You kidnapped me after my dad died." Gohan asked again, "so why did you decide to bring me here?"

_Should I tell him right now, nah I think I'll wait._So instead, Piccolo said, "follow me." He led the way to a cave near the waterfall.

Gohan thought it was beautiful. The cave had a large opening, so there was just the right amount of light to see. "Wow this is a beautiful place Piccolo."

"Yes it is. Isn't it." Piccolo chuckled.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Gohan asked after hearing the chuckle that came from Piccolo.

Piccolo could smell the pheromones radiating off of Gohan. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed Gohan, just this once. Just so he can finally know what it feels like. Before Piccolo could answer the question, he had a little flashback about the day he realized how badly he wanted Gohan.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Piccolo was keeping watch at the lookout. It was a horrible year due to the androids that were created by Dr. Gero. So all the Z-fighters came up to the look-out to train, in hopes of defeating the androids. Suddenly, he heard some noises coming from the time chamber. He can hear things from far distances even if it's in a different dimension. He decided to go see what was going on, to make sure Gohan was alright. After all, Gohan was only a teenager and he was training with Trunks, future boy who had a bit more experience when it came to fighting._

_Piccolo opened the door to the hyperbolic time chamber and saw no sign of training on the battle grounds. But he still heard a noise, sort of a moaning noise, coming from the bedroom section. He made his way to the bedroom section as quiet as possible._

_When he got there, he saw what he least expected to see. He thought Gohan might've had a bad nightmare, or future Trunks was reminiscing the terrible future he came from. But this! This wasn't even on his mind._

_He saw future Trunks making love to Gohan, in the most passionate way ever. Gohan was on his back, his legs were spread open, and future Trunks was fucking him in a way that made Gohan moan in pleasure._

_Piccolo was shocked and quickly made his way out of the time chamber and sealed the door again. He went back to his spot to keep watch, but his mind kept drifting over to what he saw. Gohan looked to beautiful. He knew that he it was wrong to think about Gohan that way, because he is former student. But he decided that day that he will get Gohan on his knees one day!_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Well Piccolo?" Gohan brought Piccolo out of his trance.

"I uh-I wanted t-to show you so-something." Piccolo knew that it's now or never. He had to take this chance, even if Gohan rejects it, he needs to know that he at least tried. So without and more delaying, he ripped off his clothes revealing his huge penis that was still not at full length yet.

Gohan was speechless, his eyes and mouth were wide open. _Piccolo is freakin' huge, he not even hard yet!_

"So Gohan, what'd y'you say? Do you want me Gohan, because I am damn sure that I want you begging me for mercy!" Piccolo didn't know where that slight rage came from, maybe it's his Namekian hormones that are to blame.

"P-Piccolo…I don't know what to say," Gohan said still getting over the shock of the big length that hung from Piccolo's muscular body. But he couldn't control himself, a naked Piccolo was making him horny by the second. So instead of using his head above, he listened to his lower head and approached Piccolo.

The sight of Gohan approaching Piccolo started getting him harder, because Piccolo knew that meant he was gonna get to pound Gohan once and for all. Gohan was finally close enough to Piccolo, so he reached for his penis, which was starting to get harder by the second. Gohan still had his eyes wide open, he couldn't even get his fingers to encircle the entire cock.

Piccolo moaned slightly at the touch. When Gohan heard this he started to slide his hand up and down the large shaft. Piccolo grabbed Gohan head and locked his lips fiercely with Gohan's. He snaked his tongue inside of Gohan's warm mouth, man did he enjoy the taste of Gohan. The kissing was starting to make Gohan erect again. It was getting painful for him though, because his dick was basically abused like four times yesterday. Piccolo started pressing both muscular chests onto each other. The friction down there only made both males more turned on.

Gohan started gasping for some air so he started to push Piccolo away, only a small distance so he can breathe. But before Piccolo could continue his assault in Gohan's mouth, Gohan told him, "Piccolo! I need you in me right now!"

Piccolo nodded and ripped Gohan's clothes off. "Get on your knees boy!" Gohan was enjoying the dominant side of Piccolo, and he where this would go so he did as he was told, like a little puppy obeying his master's command.

The sight of Gohan on all fours, with his smooth, creamy colored butt made Piccolo erect to the fullest. He down so his face was close to Gohan's pink little entrance. Piccolo started licking the entrance to prepare Gohan, because he's gonna need one hell of a preparation if Piccolo wanted to enter his small little hole.

Gohan instantly was moaning when Piccolo hot, slippery tongue came in contact with his hole. He next felt a finger enter him and stared feeling his inside as if it was searching for something.

Piccolo soon went from one finger to two, then to three, until all of his fingers were going in and out of Gohan's hole. "Piccolo, hurry!"

"Gohan, you'll have be prepared cause I don't want you in pain." Piccolo calmed Gohan down, by taking his free hand to stroke Gohan's dick. When Piccolo realized that his whole fist was able to go through, he took hand out and started to spit on his dick to get it all lubed up.

"You ready boy!" Piccolo yelled, he wasn't really asking, it was more of a command.

"Yeah! Hurry Piccolo!"

And with that, Piccolo slowly slid in to Gohan little hole. When Piccolo entered further into him, Gohan screamed out in pain. It hurt his so much, Piccolo was just too big. "Oh my Kame! Piccolo! It hurts! Stop! Stop!"

"Shhh..just stay clam Gohan, you'll enjoy it once you get used to it."

Piccolo still went further inside despite the cry of pain coming from poor Gohan. After a good minute, Piccolo was finally able to go all the way in. He stayed in that position until Gohan's yells turned into moans of pleasure.

Gohan thought he was gonna pass out, and he almost did when the head of Piccolo's dick hit his insides, he started to see black spots in his vision. It felt like if Piccolo went even further in, his dick would come out of Gohan's mouth. Soon Gohan wanted to be pounded like a naughty boy by his old mentor, so he started to back up against Piccolo's groin. That was an indication for Piccolo so he started to come out of Gohan and quickly ram back in.

Gohan moaned with each hit, he still felt pain, but the pleasure was too much. If someone were to stand outside near the cave, they would hear skin on skin, slapping each other; with a moan followed by each tap.

"Piccolo! Harder! Faster!" Gohan was begging Piccolo to pound him till he passes out.

Piccolo started going faster and harder with each tap. He started to moan louder as he felt close to his climax. But he still wasn't done with Gohan so he stopped the pounding. And quickly grabbed Gohan by the waste, and spun him around so Gohan was on his back facing him. Then he scooped up the boy and stood up.

As if a reflex reaction, Gohan instantly wrapped his legs around Piccolo's waist and Piccolo stood up. Gohan buried his head in the nook Piccolo's neck. Piccolo started to lift Gohan up and down and fucked him faster. He started to stroke Gohan's penis even faster. Gohan couldn't handle it anymore; he instantly blew his load all over Piccolo's abdomen. The tightness surrounding Piccolo's shaft took him over the edge as he released his load into Gohan. But he was still pounding Gohan nonstop.

Gohan felt the hot liquid filling him, and kept filling him without stopping. The semen created the perfect lubricant for Piccolo to pound him with ease. But then Piccolo dropped Gohan on the ground and he stoked himself, letting all of his green liquid spray over Gohan's ivory body. Once the liquid stopped flowing from his dick, he fell to his knees from pure exhaustion. Gohan noticed the green liquid and chuckled a little.

" I didn't your cum was green…hehe" With that Gohan passed out. Piccolo realized this and scooped him up and flew him home.

_Just wanted to say thanks to those ppl. who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it._

_And don't worry, I'll try to update soon, just thinking about what to do with the story line...cause we just found out the Gohan and Future Trunks had a thing..hehe...and don't ask where the green juices from Piccolo came from, it's just he's so green so why not...lol_

_Please leave a review if you want a faster update!_


End file.
